


Just Thinking That I Am The Luckiest Woman On The Whole Island & Planet:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Untold Story Of 6x03: Catherine & Steve's Chance: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Biting, Breakfast, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Counter Sex, Drama, Eloping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine was enjoying the day to herself for awhile, While Steve does his morning routine, What does she think about?, What she does she tell Steve, when he asks her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be  a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Also, This is a little bit after 7x07, Read it & Enjoy!!!!!*





	Just Thinking That I Am The Luckiest Woman On The Whole Island & Planet:

*Summary: Catherine was enjoying the day to herself for awhile, While Steve does his morning routine, What does she think about?, What she does she tell Steve, when he asks her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Also, This is a little bit after 7x07, Read it & Enjoy!!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins-McGarrett was glad to have the morning to herself, cause it lets her think about how lucky she is, She never thought that she & Steve would get back together, after all of the drama, & chaos, that the CIA had cost them, But she wasn't thinking about that this time, She was thinking about the life, they rebuilt, & her sailor gave her a second chance at a relationship, which made her feel so incredibly happy, & damn lucky, that Steve risked his heart for her again.

 

As a result of their reunion, Steve & Catherine decided to elope with their ohana, where they can enjoy the peace & quiet of a vacation for awhile, Also, They got to know each other again, & they spent some time with their ohana, before they have to go back to work, while they are on their honeymoon. She thought to herself, as she looked out the window, at the man, whom she is sharing her life with, & makes her so happy.

 

"Steve is such a wonderful man, I mean, I thought I would never get a chance with him", she kept on thinking, as she watches him do his morning swim, as part of his routine, to get ready for the day. She went back into the kitchen, so she could make some breakfast for the two of them, & they can enjoying each other's company as a bonus too, The Former Naval Officer was busy in thought, that she didn't hear her husband come in.

 

"What were you think about, Love ?", his voice rumbled low in her ear, as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of her against his wet body. "I was just thinking about how I am the luckiest woman on the island & planet, Cause I have a smoking hot husband, All of the women of islands hate me", she said, as she turned around, & kissed him sweetly on the lips. Steve took a good look at her in her short shorts & top, that she wears as pajamas, & growls with lust, & desire.

 

"I was thinking, when I walked in, & saw you dressed like that, I want to fuck you over the table, but it's set up nice, so the counter would do", he said, as he tore her top off, & pulled down her shorts roughly, & she was exposed to his hungry eyes, & had her against the counter in two seconds flat. He fucked & thrusted into her, making her howl out his name with pleasure. He denied, & controlled her orgasm, & left love & claiming bites all over her body, The Former Seal was licking, nibbling, teasing, & torturing her nipples, as he was fucking her like there's no tomorrow. She was taking it like a champ, as she thrusted into him, & he groaned at the stimulation, that was overtaking him, & he found that he likes it.

 

She worshiped his cock, as soon as she flipped them back, & she made sure that she was using every inch of her skill, so he could cum hard, & fast. He was denied too, as she was controlling his orgasm, & they came together hard, & had multiples after that, When they were spent, They sat down at the table, & ate the lukewarm breakfast, & the Five-O Commander couldn't believe that this was his life, & he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. He decided that it was time, to show her how he earned the nickname, Smooth Dog, He lifted her up in a bridal style, & said, "I am not done with you yet, Lieutenant, Not by a long shot", & they went straight for their bathroom, for round three, After awhile, You can hear the couple moan & groan, in the shower, as they were making out, & making love.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
